Ties That Bind
by OPhantomOGamerO
Summary: Hated and ignored by the villagers of Konoha, for nothing he did, Naruto leaves Konoha only to encounter two people who change his life.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Not so sure if that's good or not anymore.

**Chapter One**

Hiruzen Sarutobi leaned back in his seat, sighing as he did so. It was nearing October 10th which meant three things. Firstly the villagers would be celebrating the defeat if the Kyuubi eight years ago. This led to the second, being someone would attempt to attack Naruto. And thirdly, the village would be celebrating the eight birthday of Haru. All of these events occurred due to a series of unfortunate every eight years ago.

Eight years ago the Kyuubi had suddenly appeared in Konoha, rampaging. The wife of Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina was also in the middle of giving birth. She gave birth to two children, twins with the names Naruto, maelstrom, and Haru,spring. In an attempt to defeat the Kyuubi the Yondaime had sealed it in Haru. Unfortunately he and Kushina died in the sealing. And then things got worse.

Somehow news got out that the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, who was supposedly picked up from the orphanage. This led to several demands for him to be killed. On top of this everyone seemed to somehow know Haru was the daughter of the Yondaime. Only Sarutobi and Jiraiya, the villages only remaining seals master as well as Minato's sensei, knew Haru was the real jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Or at least that's what he thought.

Across in the other, less hospitable part of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto sat looking between a book he had on the ground in front of him and every part of his body he was able to see. He had recently heard the term 'jinchuriki' when two villagers had been muttering about him behind his back. He had promptly snuck into the library and stole the book he now had in front of him. The book was on seals, sealing and, to a lesser extent, jinchuriki.

He had been reading the book all right and had made several discoveries, as well as his own conclusions from these discoveries. Firstly, jinchuriki were humans with a Bijuu, large demonic beasts, sealed within them. He came to the conclusion that the villagers presumed he was a jinchuriki. But to which Bijuu? He then remembered the Kyuubi attack, which occurred at the same time as his birth, as well as numerous comments that he was a 'fox brat'. He was now examining his body for the seal which was supposed to hold the Kyuubi. He was not having luck.

"Dammit. Nothing. Either this is one seriously well hidden seal or I'm not a jinchuriki. But, then who is it? The book clearly said that Bijuu can't be killed, only sealed. Who else was born on the-" He suddenly cut off. The Yondaime's daughter. She had apparently been born that night too. It could be her. But then why would they think he-

Naruto barely stopped himself from letting out a snarl. "A scapegoat! They said it was me so nobody would hate his daughter! Those-" Naruto proceeded to rage even as a few tears slid down his cheeks at the betrayal of the Sandaime, the one man Naruto had trusted.

"Alright then." stated Naruto. "Screw being Hokage. Nobody messes with Uzumaki Naruto. Not anymore." He went to gather his belongings in order to leave the village behind, only to realize he had next to none. "Alright then. Guess this is it."

He made his towards the village gates, noticing a lack of guards, not realizing they had just been called to the Uchiha district as the clan was just being discovered murdered.

Naruto made his way out through the two large doors that made Konoha's gates. Naruto stopped. If he took one more step it would be his first ever time out of the village, all other attempts foiled by the Sandaime and his ANBU. He steeled his nerves and took a step. Then another. Suddenly he was running, almost shouting in the rush of euphoria that accompanied his newfound freedom

The thought of being caught by Konoha shinobi quickly sobered him. He suddenly realized that he had no idea of where to go. He cast his mind back to the book he had read which mentioned the Uzumaki clan. "Alright! Uzushio was to the east of Konoha. I left through the north gate so...right? Right it is!" he chipped. Despite not knowing exactly where he was going it was still an adventure for him, away from Konoha.

Several hours into his journey Naruto was sitting against a tree, eating a collection of berries he had scavenged. He suddenly heard a large group of people moving swiftly. He quickly turned and dragged himself into the gap between the tree roots he had found earlier. He looked out to see three shinobi come into the grove of trees. 'Konoha shinobi?! What are they doing here?"

"Have you found any trace of him?" asked another shinobi who had just arrived. Naruto's chest tightened with panic.

"No, there's been no sign of him. It's to be expected, he was an ANBU Captain."

Naruto stopped panicking. He wasn't an ANBU Captain. 'Wait, so who are they talking about?'

"Does anybody know why he did it, I mean you hardly get up in the morning and decide 'Hey let's kill my clan today!' "

"It doesn't matter if Itachi had a reason!" snapped the one who had arrived later, "Our job is to apprehend him. Come on, we've wasted enough time here."

Naruto waited several minutes after they'd left before coming out from under the tree. "Itachi?" he mused, "Where have I heard that..." He suddenly stopped, as he came to a realization. "Weren't the villagers always talking about some prodigy named Itachi...Uchiha! That was it. Hmm, looks like he skipped town too." Naruto suddenly laughed. "Konoha'll be chasing him and won't even notice I'm gone. Itachi, if I ever meet you, I have to shake your hand."

Naruto left the grove whistling, the earlier spring in his step much more prominent.

It was late the next day when Naruto met the people who would change his life.

He wandered into a large clearing to witness a fight between two groups of fighting shinobi. One group consisted of figures in ANBU uniform, each with masks on. The masks each had different designs painted on but all bore the same symbol: four wavy lines.

The other group consisted of a tall man with bandages covering the lower half of his face swinging around a cleaver-like sword. Naruto gaped as the sword was bigger than him! However his eyes became glued to the girl next to the swordsman. While her clothes were threadbare her black hair shone and her porcelain skin gleamed in the moonlight.

His eyes widened as the girl froze solid the water that had surrounded one of the masked shinobi. He silently cheered for the girl. However the fight soon turned against them. At the end the only individual standing was one of the masked shinobi.

"Momochi Zabuza. You are under arrest for treason against Kiri and it's Mizukage. You will be brought back to Kiri for a public execution. The girl accompanying you will be executed for possessing a filthy bloodline."

Listening to the man speak sickened Naruto until he came to the end. An involuntary gasp slipped out of Naruto's mouth at the thought of the girl being executed.

The shinobi turned towards him. "Hmm? Who's this? An accomplice? No...an unfortunate bystander, Mizukage-sama said no witnesses."

He walked towards Naruto. Naruto backed up until he hit a tree. 'No! I don't wanna die! No! Get away from me.' "Stay away!" roared Naruto as golden chains erupted from his outstretched hand, piercing the man he now knew as a Kiri shinobi.

The force of the chain's lifted the Kiri-nin off the ground where he hung, mouth silently opening and closing as blood dripped off the chains. The chains then slid out of him, silently retracting into Naruto's hand, leaving no trace.

Naruto fell back onto the ground staring at his hand, never noticing the swordsman and girl approaching him.  
"The chakra chain Kekkai Genkai of the Uzumaki clan." "W-what?" "I said it's a rare Uzumaki bloodline. Out of the entire clan there's only been a small handful to awaken it. Your lucky brat." Naruto cast his mind back to the treatment he had received in Konoha, as well as his recent discovery if his status as a scapegoat. "Yeah, real lucky." he stated bitterly.

Zabuza stared at the kid in front of him. At first he didn't look like an Uzumaki but Zabuza could see the first signs of red in his hair, a characteristic of Uzumakis. Probably a dormant gene awakened alongside the bloodline. The kid also seemed bitter about something. Past treatment maybe? "Tell me, kid, do you want to be needed?"

"W-what?"

"Come with me and be my tool." He stretched his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto stared at the hand in front of him. This man was _offering_ to allow Naruto go with him. Naruto struggled to keep the tears that were welling up from showing. He clasped the outstretched hand. "Hai, Zabuza-sama.", neither noticing the look of joy on the girl's face.

**Alright, so I originally wanted to do a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover as my second fic but wanted certain things different about Naruto. I also wanted two other people to go to the Fairy Tail world (one being Haku). I gradually added more ideas to this backstory until it became too complicated to have as a backstory. So, we have what is now a really long not a backstory. Enjoy.**


End file.
